


best behavior

by vogelwrites



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom Martin Blackwood, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Neutral Party Jon Sims, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tim Stoker, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Voyeurism, jon's equipment is vague, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Tim has a feeling he’s in trouble the second Jon opens the office door and gestures for him to go in first. Timknowshe’s in trouble when he finds Martin standing in front of Jon’s desk, holding a pair of black, leather handcuffs.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 237





	best behavior

**Author's Note:**

> the words "clit" and "cunt" are used for martin's equipment, just a heads up
> 
> anyway this has been in my wips for like a month now and i just sat down for like 3 hours and wrote basically the entire thing. it IS 3 am so please excuse typos i will double check it at a more reasonable time
> 
> thank u to _the_ server, you know who you are

Tim has a feeling he’s in trouble the second Jon opens the office door and gestures for him to go in first. Tim _knows_ he’s in trouble when he finds Martin standing in front of Jon’s desk, holding a pair of black, leather handcuffs. Tim’s eyes widen slightly but he stays quiet, waits for Jon to shut (and lock) the office door and sit at his desk. 

Jon looks up at him from his chair, hands folded together on the desk, and sighs. He and Martin share a quick look before they both turn their eyes towards Tim. 

“You know what you did, Tim,” Jon says, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a folder. Jon opens the folder and begins skimming through it, clearly done paying any attention to the scene unfolding in front of him. 

Tim _does_ know what he did, and he knows what he’s in for. He’s had a really bad day, snapped at one too many people, and apparently Jon has had enough. Of course, Jon never deals with Tim’s… _moods_ himself. No, he enlists Martin to come in and calm him down, which Tim is not complaining about. 

Tim turns his attention back to Martin, who beckons for Tim to step closer. “Turn around,” is all he says. Tim obeys. “Hands behind your back, Tim.”

He crosses his hands behind his back, and he can feel his dick start to twitch in interest as Martin locks the cuffs around his wrists. One of Martin’s hands clamps down on his shoulder, forcing him to spin and face him. Martin pushes down on Tim’s shoulder slightly, eyes not moving from where they’re boring into Tim’s own.

“Kneel.”

Tim inhales sharply, but does as he’s told. He kneels at Martin’s feet and looks up at the other man. Martin towers over him, and he feels miniscule. One of Martin’s hands grabs a fistful of Tim’s hair and _pulls_ , making Tim whine and arch his back. Martin gives a tiny huff of a laugh at that.

Martin’s hand leaves Tim’s hair and goes to meet his other hand at the button of his trousers. Martin makes quick work of both his trousers and his pants, folding them and placing them neatly on Jon’s desk. Jon ignores this, continuing to pore over the documents on his desk.

Tim feels Martin’s hand in his hair again, yanking him towards Martin’s cunt. He starts leaning towards it out of habit, tongue flicking out, needing to _touch_ and _taste_ , but he thinks better of it and looks up to Martin for permission. Martin seems pleased by this, from what he can tell. 

“Alright,” Martin says, releasing Tim’s hair. Tim all but _throws_ his face into Martin, breathing him in and giving him kitten licks everywhere. Tim teases a bit, pressing his tongue into Martin’s folds _just_ so, never enough to go anywhere near his hole. After a minute of this, a hand grabs the back of his neck, pushing his face farther in between Martin’s legs. “Behave, Tim.”

Tim groans, pulling at his bonds, trying to free his hands and get some desperately needed friction on his dick. When that doesn’t work, he focuses his attention on Martin. Licks a long stripe up his cunt, tongue pushing inside of him a bit, before moving up to his clit. Tim wraps his lips around it softly, lavishing it with his tongue. Martin is keeping his composure fairly well, soft intakes of air the only things giving him away. Tim sets a new goal for himself: make Martin break. He sucks _hard_ on Martin’s clit, then flicks his tongue across it rapidly. 

Martin’s breathing quickens but he doesn’t make any noise. Tim moves back down to Martin’s hole and fucks him open with his tongue. Flattens it, then makes it have a point. Rotates between just licking him and really _giving_ it to him. Pulls out all the stops, and Martin stays nearly fucking _stoic_ throughout. 

After about ten minutes of Tim trying (and failing) to get Martin to break, to just _make a noise, goddammit_ , Martin’s hand is in his hair again. Martin yanks him back roughly. Tim sits back on his heels and looks up at Martin with a questioning glance. The hand in his hair doesn’t relent, just holds him in place about six inches from where he wants to be. 

“It’s alright, Tim. Just giving you a break.”

Tim nods in appreciation, stretching his jaw a bit while he still can. After what Martin decides is an appropriate amount of time, he starts pushing Tim back towards him. 

“Be a good boy for once and make me come.”

Tim’s cheeks flush at Martin’s words, but he dives back in with renewed fervor. Licking and sucking all over until he can sense the tiniest quiver in Martin’s thighs. He shifts his focus solely to Martin’s clit, chasing Martin’s orgasm like his life depends on it. He alternates between flicking it with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth until the hand in his hair tightens. Tim groans loudly onto Martin’s clit, focusing the vibrations on it like he knows Martin likes, and Martin’s coming. His hand in Tim’s hair tightens almost painfully and his thighs press together, locking Tim’s head in place until he comes down. 

As soon as he’s released, Tim sits back on his heels and looks up at Martin with a hopeful expression. His cock is _throbbing_ at this point, hard and neglected under his clothing. Martin looks down at him.

“Yes?”

“I- Will you touch me?” Tim asks, hopeful expression still stuck on his face. Martin looks at him, considering, then looks over at Jon. Tim’s eyes follow Martin’s, and he’s slightly shocked to find Jon looking back over at them, a piece of paper clutched in one hand. His other hand, suspiciously, is nowhere to be seen. 

“I don’t know. Jon? Do you think he deserves to come?” Jon nods, eyes locked on Martin’s. “What does he deserve, Jon? Should I touch him? Or should he have to get himself off onto the floor while we watch?”

Tim’s suspicions about Jon are confirmed when Jon closes his eyes and stills abruptly at Martin’s words, then jerks slightly for a few seconds. The corner of Tim’s mouth turns up in a grin.

“I asked you something, Jon.”

Jon’s eyes snap open and his cheeks turn red. “Ah. Yes. I think he should have to touch himself, personally.”

Martin walks behind the desk and pulls a key out of the top drawer. After pausing to give Jon a firm kiss, Martin comes back over to Tim and spins him around. He unlocks the cuffs and then pushes Tim back down towards the floor. Tim kneels again.

“You heard him,” Martin says, the barest hint of a smile ghosting his face.

Tim doesn’t give him a chance to change his mind, hands flying to his trousers and pushing them down far enough to be able to pull his dick out of his pants. He strokes himself roughly, looking back and forth between Martin and Jon. It doesn’t take him long to come, making a mess of himself and the floor. Once he’s done he takes a few deep breaths and stands up.

“Thanks,” he says to the both of them. “I uh, I needed that, huh?” 

Martin laughs softly and pulls Tim into a hug, which Tim decides he _also_ really needed. Tim loses himself in Martin again and only pulls away when he hears Jon clear his throat from his desk.

“Get back to work, you two.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] best behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476137) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [FaintlyAudible (FaintlyMacabre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyAudible), [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read)




End file.
